


You're Family

by Gravytrain101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, maybe some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Dean and Sam realize that Castiel may not think of them as family, only friends. They have a conversation and clear some things up.





	You're Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Supernatural story so I don’t know if it’s good or not. I just started watching the show, so if I missed anything/screwed something up please tell me.

DEAN’S POV:  
I smiled to myself as I saw Sam sleeping peacefully in the bed next to me. Once I knew he was content I allowed myself to get my four hours of sleep. 

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. Grinning I got dressed and headed to the kitchen. 

Sam said, “Morning.”

I said, “Morning Sam. Morning Cas.”

Cas said, “Good morning Dean.”

I sat down as Sam handed me a plate with eggs and bacon on it, I took it nodding my thanks to him before digging in. 

 

 

SAM’S POV:  
This is the first time in a long time I’ve woken up before Dean so I figured I would make us some breakfast. 

Once I got to the kitchen I saw Castiel at the table reading. 

I said, “Morning Castiel.”

He said, “Good morning Sam.”

I asked, “Couldn’t sleep?”

He said, “Angels don’t sleep.”

I said, “Right. How come?”

He said, “They don’t require sleep. We had to when we were younger but not anymore.”

I wanted to ask more about his childhood but he turned his attention back to his book as if he was saying he’s had enough of that topic. 

Once breakfast was almost ready and Castiel heard Dean coming he got up and made his way to the living room. I don’t know why he does that and it’s starting to bother me. He is welcome at the table with us, maybe it has something to do with an angel law or something. 

I asked, “Hey Dean, can I ask you something?”

He looked at me and said, “Yeah.”

I said, “It’s about Castiel.”

He said, “Okay.”

I asked, “Do you think he acts weird around us?”

He said, “You’re going to have to be way more specific Sam. This is Cas.”

I said, “Right. Umm… like when we sit down to eat he always gets up and goes to another room, he doesn’t really contribute to ideas unless we ask him, or whenever we summon him he looks around and stands in the same spot.”

He asked, “What are you getting at?”

I said, “I mean,” sighing as I gathered my thoughts again, “We are family, brothers, by blood. Family isn’t just relation by blood. Do you consider Castiel family?”

He nodded and said, “Of course.”

I said, “I do too. What if he doesn’t realize family can be family without relation of blood? What if he doesn’t know that we are his family and not just friends?”

He said, “I never thought of it like that. Should we talk to him?”

I said, “Yeah. I think so. Before we straight on ask him I wanted to know a bit about his family.”

He asked, “Why?”

I said, “Because. What if we ask it and it would offend him? And if there are any situations/topics we should stay clear of. Like you know parent issues or stuff like that.”

He nodded and said, “Hey Cas. Can you come here!”

Castel said, “Yes Dean,” as he walked in. 

I pulled out a chair and motioned for him to sit. Once he was I said, “We were talking and we want to know a bit more about you.”

He looked at me in confusion and said, “Why? You already know that my name is Castiel and I am an angel of the lord. What else is there to know?”

Dean said, “We were talking about your family. You know your background or childhood.”

He said, “Very well. What do you want to know?”

I said, “Anything you’re comfortable telling us.”

He nodded and said, “I have three older brothers named Lucifer, Gabriel, and Balthazar which I believe you already knew.”

Dean said, “I didn’t know you were the youngest.”

He said, “Yes, I am. Anyway, angels are like humans from when they are born until about age 30, then they are released into the real life. Until age 30 they are looked after by an older sibling or relative.”

I said, “Sorry for interrupting but I have a question.”

He said, “It’s okay. What’s your question?”

I asked, “How old are you human wise?”

He said, “About 31.”

Dean said, “You’re younger than both of us.”

He nodded and looked at his hands for a bit. 

I asked, “Castiel? Are you okay?”

He looked up and said, “Fine.”

Dean said, “No you’re not. What’s wrong?”

He asked, “This isn’t why you wanted to talk to me, did I do something to upset you?”

I said, “Oh god no. No, we just wanted to clear something up.”

He asked, “And that ‘clearing up’ had to do with my past?”  
Dean said, “Sort of. Look Cas, what do you think of me and Sam?”

He responded in confusion, “I think of you of my friends.”

Dean asked, “Nothing more?”

He said, “I don’t understand.”

I said, “Okay. What do you classify as family?”

He said, “People that are related by blood.”

Dean asked, “You do realize that you can have people be your family that aren’t related through blood?”

He said, “I’ve never been told that, no.”

Dean said, “Okay Cas time for a little life lesson. Once a wise man told me, family don’t end in blood, but it doesn’t start there either. Family cares about you. Not what you can do for them. Family is there, for the good, bad, all of it. They have your back. Even when it hurts. That’s family.”

Castiel asked, “What are you guys trying to say?”

I said, “We want you to know that you are our family. You are like a brother to us.”

He asked, “Really?” still in disbelief. 

Dean put a hand on Cas’ knee as he said, “Yes. We mean it. We’ve got your back bud.”

Cas said, “I’ve never had anything like this before, thank you guys.”

I asked, “Your brothers never treated you like this?”

He said, “No. No, they hated me.”

Dean asked, “Why would they hate you?”

He said, “They blame me for causing my mother’s death. She had a heart attack during my birth and died. It doesn’t matter anyway.”

Dean said, “Yes it does. You did not cause your mother’s death. You had nothing to do with it and you couldn’t stop it or change anything now.”

Castiel said, “Thank you guys.”

He got up and hugged us both.

I said, “You’re welcome.”

He said, “You guys are my family too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Supernatural story so I don’t know if it’s good or not. I just started watching the show, so if I missed anything/screwed something up please tell me.


End file.
